Tales of Halloween
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Little, short stories about ToS Halloweens. Once a year update... WHOAH. Heh. Still zany fun! This year, they go trickortreating! WEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hhhhhaaaaaaaaddddddddd to do this! Oh and Kratos is still here cause I said so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!**

Lloyd answered the door, "Hi Colette! Glad you could come!"

"Thanks Lloyd!" She chirped, she was dressed in a red dress with little hearts all over it, a bow an arrow with hearts on them, and her wings out.

"Lemme guess…Cupid?"

"Yup! Lloyd you're so smart!" She gave her trademark smile and walked (hovered, flew, whatever the case may be.) Into the house.

"Not according to his grades." Raine muttered as she walked toward the house.

"And you're supposed to be…?"

"What else? I'm wearing a pointy hat! I'm a witch!"

"Figures…" Genis muttered.

Raine smacked her sibling before walking past Lloyd into the house.

Genis rubbed his head under his 'Katz' costume.

"Oouuuuccccchhhhhhhhh……….. Hi Lloyd!"

"Hey, come on in Genis!"

Presea and Regal walked toward him, Presea had a fake 'Axe in the head' hat and a black dress with fake blood, Regal had-

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" Lloyd asked.

"I am the most terrifying thing on the planet."

"What's that?"

"A lawyer."

Lloyd and Presea screamed from the word, they weren't sure what it was but they knew it was terrifying.

"Uh… yeah, go on in." Lloyd told them after he stopped screaming.

The pair went in and then came the next guest, the most terrifying one of all!

"ACK! ZELOS! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"I, the great Zelos, am the 'Great Tomato'!"

Lloyd shielded his eyes and screamed, "Just go in! Just go away!"

Zelos snickered, "I KNEW that would be fun… Come my hunnies!" before walking in, followed by a bunch of girls who he forced Lloyd into inviting.

The next guests to arrive were Sheena and Yuan.

"Hey Lloyd! Guess what I am?" Sheena smiled, showing fake fangs.

"uh… Vampire right?"

"Duh, See ya inside Lloyd!"

"Nice costume Lloyd," Yuan looked Lloyd up and down, "Pirate right?"

"Well, yeah, why else would I have an eyepatch? And you are?"

Yuan was wearing a black cape, mask, hat and had a small saber on his side.

"I am 'Zorro' the incredibly hot Spanish hero."

"What's a 'Spanish'?"

"…I honestly question if you are Kratos' son sometimes…." He rolled his eyes before walking past.

Lloyd followed the half-elf inside and saw everyone talking and saw Sheena slapping Zelos across the face. Typical. He looked around, someone was missing.

"Wait… Where's dad?"

"I'm right here Lloyd." Dirk said, through his werewolf mask.

"I mean the other one."

"Oh, he won't come out of his room." Dirk said, pointing his thumb upwards.

"I guess I'll have to get him." Lloyd went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"I'm not coming out." Kratos said through the door.

"But dad! Everyone's here! Everyones in costume just like you so you don't have to feel silly!"

"Are any of them 4000 years old so they consider it childish to wear costumes?"

"Yeah, Yuan's here."  
"…He is? HE dressed up for this ridiculous thing?"

"Yeah, don't you wanna come out and point out how dumb his outfit is or something?"

"…" Kratos fell silent. "…All right all right…"

Kratos came out of his room and walked downstairs with Lloyd. Raine was serving herself some punch and then dropped the ladle into the bowl.

Yuan and Regal stared, Sheena, Presea, Genis, and Colette's jaw dropped. And Zelos stuttered "How DARE he!"

Kratos was dressed in a 'Prince charming' outfit. It was white and pale blue with gold trimmings, a gold headband under his hair, complete with a matching cape.

"I told you I should've stayed upstairs." Kratos glared at his son.

Raine and Sheena started blushing, the outfit made the already dreamy Kratos even more irresistible than he already was, which is beyond any mortal girls capacity to ignore. Colette, being the blissful airhead that she is, and Presea, being pre-pubescent physically, were unaffected. Zelos' groupies seemed to disappear from his side and right to Kratos'.

"Wow! Who are YOU handsome?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What's your sign cuttie?"

"You aren't gay are you?" Another girl asked, scared.

"Ahh! Get them away from me!" Kratos cried.

Even RAINE was right beside Kratos staring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE PSYCHOPATHS?" Kratos shrieked.

"…He stole Raine that lucky guy…" Yuan sighed.

"HEY! He took my hunnies! From ME! NO ONE does that! NO ONE!"

Regal and Genis were staring and Lloyd ran up next to them.

"What the heck is going on?" He yelled.

"…Are you really that dumb Lloyd?" Genis sighed.

Colette hovered up next to him too.

"What's going on?"

Regal and Genis anime fell.

"The older females have become infatuated with Kratos it seems." Presea told them.

"…How did ya mother get to him before he was mobbed like this?" Dirk asked Lloyd.

"Maybe he threatened to kill them or something."

"GET AWAY FROM OR SO HELP ME I'LL USE JUDGEMENT AND INCENARATE YOUR BONES!" Kratos shouted.

The mob of girls stopped… for about .5 seconds.

"But we LOVE you!"

"Why would you hurt us?"

"Awww….but Kratos! You can't go through the rest of immortality alone can ya?" SHEENA said.

"THAT'S IT!" Kratos took out his wings and started chanting.

Raine snapped back to reality and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU POWDERHEADS!"

Only the shriek of the dreaded Raine could snap the girls from their frenzy. Zelos' 'hunnies' reluctantly shrunk away from Kratos and back to Zelos.

Sheena backed away because of Raine's shriek and sulked in the corner. Raine turned toward Kratos and then blushed.

"Uh…Sorry about that…" and with that she walked back to Yuan, "So what were you saying?"

"I was GOING to ask what you were doing next Friday." Yuan replied flatly.

"Oh… uhm nothing. Why?"

Kratos sighed with relief and put away his wings, but before he could retreat upstairs Lloyd grabbed his arm.

"Let's play 'Stick the sword inside Mithos' !" and then dragged his protesting father off.

Colette floated over , "OHBOY! Can I go first?"

"Sure!"

Colette tied the scarf over her eyes and the tried to stick the pin into a target drawn on a picture of Mithos. She …tripped and the pin went flying right toward Genis' head.

"WHOAH!" The half-elf cried and then ducked.

"SORRY!" Colette cried.

"That's enough for you." Regal said and then took the scarf off here.

Lloyd then tried and got it in Mithos' head.

"YEAH! 5 points!"

"GIMME THAT!" Yuan cried.

He blindfolded himself and stuck the pin right on the heart.

"HAH! 10 points! Your turn Kratos!"  
"NO. All I want to do is go upstairs and sleep."

"But you ca-"

"I KNOW I can't sleep! SIGH give me the damn thing." He blindfolde himself and then stuck the pin…

"OOUUCCCCCH!" Everyone cried.

"That's gotta be worth at LEAST 100 points!" Sheena cried.

"Niccccceeeeeeeeee!" Zelos hooted.

"That was a good one!" Dirk chuckled.

"Right between the legs…what are the chances of that?" Raine asked Presea.

"About…10 ."

"I didn't REALLY want an estimate."

"Oh… sorry."

"Can I go to bed now?" Kratos asked his son.

"Uh… sure."

"Thank you." Kratos replied and then went upstairs.

"…What do we play now?" Colette asked Lloyd.

"Uhm… let's play bobbing for Kmir Fruit!"

"Where did you get Kmir fruit?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, I thought we weren't allowed in the forest anymore." Genis added.

"Uh… Yo no hablo ingles senor?"

" Yo hablo espanol tambien Lloyd." Yuan told him.

"Drat…Anyway let's play!"

"How did you get the-"

"Sheena first!" Lloyd quickly interrupted.

"Urgh… I give up."

Sheena put her head into the little tub. She came out with a piece of fruit.

"Wow! These fake fangs really help!"

"My turn!" Genis cried, he stuck in his head but came up with nothing, "DRAT!"

"Allow me to try it." Presea stepped forward and then emerged with a fruit.

"My turn." Regal stated and dunked his head in, "It appears I am not gifted for games…"

"Now I get to choose the game!" Zelos declared, "Let's play 'Spin the bottle' Heheheh….."

Sheena beat the stuffing out of him as the party ended, and everyone went home with delightful scenes of Zelos getting slapped and kicked fresh in their minds.

The end.

**Just a cute little oneshot. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's Halloween again! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! (Thunder crash)**

**...Okay...uh... I own nothing...**

"Thanks for coming!" Lloyd chirped as his last guest entered.

This year, Lloyd decided to make fun of his father, so he dressed up in the oh-so-cool purple outfit.

"Nice outfit." Zelos smirked, donning a 'prince' outfit.

"You too!"

They walked in and Lloyd closed the door. Then someone knocked.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked. "I didn't invite anyone else..."

The teen opened the door to find a tall man wearing a cloak. The man covered Lloyd's mouth and

jerked him outside, closing the door.

"MMPH!" Lloyd muffled.

"Shh." the man whispered. "Look, I need a favor."

Lloyd broke away from him. "Who the FUCK are you?"

"Sh..." the man looked around. "Look. I'm you, okay?"

"What kind of name is 'you'?"

"..." the man groaned. "Tell me I wasn't this dense..."

"What?"

"Look. I am YOU. LLOYD. I am Lloyd, you are Lloyd, you get it?"

"...Are you crazy?" Lloyd asked. "Because I know a good healer, her name's Raine and-"

"LISTEN TO ME YOU DUMBASS!" the man shouted. "Look."

The man took off the hood of his cape, and there was just enough light for Lloyd to see what was

basically...him, except older and with a scar across his face.

"HOLY SHIT!" Lloyd gasped.

"Shhh..." older Lloyd shushed him. "Look, I came here using the Eternal Sword because I need a fav-"

"So what is it then?" Lloyd blinked.

"...Wow, you accepted that easily..." Older Lloyd blinked. "Er, anyway, look. I kinda promised some

kids I know that...well...look, I need you to let six other kids, and me, into that party."

"YOU? But if you're me, won't they kinda-?"

"I'll wear the hood." he shrugged. "It's Halloween. Just tell them you had more guests."

"Why should I?"

"Idiot." the older Lloyd snapped. "I'm you, you don't want to help yourself?"

Lloyd paused to think. Which took about five minutes, in which O.L. almost strangled him- himself-

whatever.

"Okay, sure!" Lloyd nodded.

"Great! Be right back!"

Older Lloyd dissappeared and reappeared with six kids.

One girl had bright blue eyes and auburn hair, wearing a witch outfit. Another had blue hair and

was wearing what looked like a vampire outfit. There was a boy with black hair who was

about their age and wearing a 'phantom of the opera' outfit. There were also a brown haired girl

wearing a princess dress, a boy with pink hair in a katz suit, both short and a bit younger. There was

also an older girl with neon orange hair and a zombie costume.

"Who the-?" Lloyd blinked.

"Thanks younger me." O.L. grinned. "I owe- ...me. Huh..."

"Name's Cheresea!" the blue-eyed girl chirped. "Nice to 'meet' you!"

"I'm Sari..." the brown-haired girl said timidly.

"I'm Jeremy!" the pink-haired boy grinned.

"I'M bored." the blue-haired girl snapped.

She walked into the house without another word.

"Actually, she's Chala." the zombie-girl said. "I'm Malk! Nice ta meetcha!"

Malk grabbed Lloyd's hand and shook it frantically before walking inside.

"Ookkaayy..." Cheresea blinked, her and the younger two following her.

"And who are you susppossed to be?" Lloyd asked the remaining boy.

"I, the Great Trethe," the boy posed. "Am the Phantom of the Opera!"

Cue music.

"Yeah yeah," O.L. rolled his eyes. "Just go in."

Trethe glared at him before heading in. O.L. pulled up the hood and walked in, Y.L. behind him.

"Who're you?" Sheena, a valkyrie, asked Trethe.

"My name's Trethe." he smiled.

"Trethe...that's a nice name..." she muttered.

"Should be," Trethe muttered. "I'm your son..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Malk was annoying Regal, who wore a lizard costume, to the brink of insanity.

"I ask for the last time, who ARE you?"

"Name's Malk!"

"I don't WANT any milk!"

"No! Mah NAME'S Malk ya twit!"

Kratos stormed up to Lloyd, wearing a doctor suit.

"Lloyd! For the last time, WHY must I-? Who is this?"

Kratos glared at the older Lloyd, who's mouth was the only thing visible.

"Friend of your kid." he said, "You can call me 'Red'."

"...What kind of name is Red?" Lloyd asked.

'Red' whispered into his ear. "Beats me, Cheresea thought it up."

"What idiot would-?"

"Do NOT diss my daughter."

"YOUR WHAT-?"

'Red' covered Lloyd's mouth.

"Heh heheh..." he laughed nervously. "Very...expressive kid, wouldn't you say?"

As the two Lloyd's got themselves into more trouble, Sari was in some as well.

"Hi!" Genis grinned, wearing his beach outfit. "What's your name?"

"It's...Sari..." the girl stammered.

"You're cute!" Genis grinned.

Sari went wide-eyed with fear, Jeremy happened to pass by so she grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, but he's my boyfriend!" she blurted.

"He is?"

"I AM?" Jeremy gaped.

Sari glared at him. "Yes. You are."

"SWEET-! I mean yeah, I am."

"You should go talk to the pink-haired girl over there." Sari said, running off with Jeremy.

Once they were far enough away, Sari released him.

"That was SO wrong..." she muttered.

"Yeah," Jeremy grimanced. "My dad just hit on you-"

"SHH!"

Zelos meanwhile, found Chala quite attractive...

"Hello my hunny!"

Chala hissed at him.

"Whoah! You pull of the vampire act nice!" he grinned.

"Actually," Cheresea passed by. "She always does that."

Chala hissed at her too, causing the girl to run off.

"Fiesty babe!" Zelos grinned at Chala.

"Aren't you a little OLD for me?"

"I'm only twenty!"

"I'm fifteen. Five years difference. Go away." she glared.

Zelos backed away, poor guy. Chala's scary enough WITHOUT the costume.

"And you are...?"

Raine, dressed as a geisha, was glaring suspciously at the older Lloyd.

"Call me Red." Older Lloyd told her.

"Right...and what are you suppossed to be, exactly?"

Older Lloyd smirked.

"I'm an enigmatic shadow from a future time that's mana's been altered by passing through a

interdemensional gap between the light realm and dark realm thus removing my pigment and erasing my

memory which I've slowly both regained by finding my friends."

Raine went buggeyed.

"And also gave me an exceptional mental boost." Older Lloyd finished with a smirk.

"Wait a minute..." Raine's eyes narrowed.

"Sheesh, I'm just kidding." Older Lloyd shrugged. "...Maybe..."

With that, Lloyd ran over and dragged his future self away.

"Sorry about him Professor! He's...uh..."

"A dramatically exaggerating man who takes pride in scrambling people's cerebrums."

Lloyd stared at his older self with an expression that said 'What the HECK-?'

Older Lloyd said the next part slowly. "...Likes...confusing...people..."

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so?"

Raine and Older Lloyd both sighed. Then they flinched as a crash was heard, followed by the sound of

breaking glass, and a dual yelp of 'Uh-oh!'. Colette, wearing a bride costume, and Cheresea had just

tripped and crashed into each other.

Yes, they both tripped, on what? Heck if I know.

"I'm so sorry!" they both squealed. "No! It's my fault!"

They both stared at each other for minute, having said the same exact thing.

"Er..." Cheresea stood up, helping the blonde to her feet. "Sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! And I'm sorry, it's my fault."

"Would you both STOP saying sorry?" Trethe groaned.

"Sorry!" the both said.

The young man slapped himself in the face. That's when Yuan, a football player, walked in.

Yes, I am aware they don't have football, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Time for the 'Stick the sword inside Mithos' game!"

Everyone whooped except for Sari, who covered her mouth to hide a yelp.

"I'll go first!" young Lloyd put on the blindfold, and stuck it through the head.

Sari yelped, Jeremy patting her on the back.

"It's okay...don't worry...calm down..." he repeated.

"Er..." Cheresea spoke up. "Maybe we shouldn't- Maybe we should do something else?"

"What? Why?" Zelos asked.

"Er...um..."

"It's not very nice!" Colette said. "Even though Mithos wasn't very nice..."

"Hey, why's the brunnette shaking?" Sheena blinked as Sari twitched.

"She...uh..." Jeremy stammered. "Has a weak stomach!"

"Really?" Malk blinked. "I thought it was becaus' that Mithos-feller is her da-!"

Cheresea and Trethe covered her mouth.

"Hah!" they stammered. "Yeah! That's a good one! Hah! Hah hah hah! Hah!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow as Colette spoke up.

"Let's play musical chairs!"

"Sure!" Cheresea grinned.

"Cue music!" Trethe shouted.

"Just turn the stereo on you idiot." Chala stated.

"...Not very nice." Presea said simply through her klonoa suit.

_Guys and ghouls of ev-e-ry age! Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

As the song started, everyone danced around in circles, some more relunctantly than others. Yuan and

Kratos were practically being pushed around the circle by Lloyd, Genis and whoever else.

"GO!" Older Lloyd shouted, stopping the music.

Everyone else made a mad scramble for a chair, however, Zelos shoved Genis out of one.

"HEY!" the half-elf shouted. "You cheated!"

Zelos merely stuck out his tounge as everyone laughed.

"Sorry Genis." Lloyd shrugged. "Those are the rules!"

Genis glared at his friend. "I'm about two seconds away from casting 'indingnation' on your hide."

But before the kid could carry out his threat, the music began again.

_I am the one hiding under the stairs, snakes for fingers and spiders in my hair!_

"This is idiotic." Chala muttered.

"Tell me about it." Kratos grumbled.

"GO!" O.L. stopped the music.

This time, Sari was left without a seat, infront of Jeremy.

"You can have my seat Sari!" Jeremy blushed, getting up.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Sheena said.

"CAN he do that?" Regal asked Presea.

"...I am unsure." she said simply.

"Uh...It's okay Jeremy." Sari smiled, walking to the sidelines.

"Oh drat," Jeremy muttered. "What does a guy have to do to get a girl's attention?"

"Flirt!" Trethe and Zelos said in unison, having been right next to him.

They each recieved a slap from Sheena. In the end, it was between Cheresea and Kratos...

"Tension!" Trethe said overdramatically. "Oh how exciting! The preassure! The-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sheesh..."

_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The music went off, Cheresea and Kratos both dived for the chair. Cheresea got their first.

"HAH!" she laughed. "I beeeaaaatt you! I beeeeeaaaatttt you!"

Kratos glared at her, wondering who this little brat even WAS.

Cheresea smirked at him as she got up from the chair to gloat some more.

"Okay guys!" Lloyd chirped. "Gift bags!"

"Oh joy!" Colette grinned. "I LOVE gift- WHOOPS!"

Colette tripped and crashed into Cheresea, who crashed into Chala.

"ARGH!" Chala cried. "You IDIOTS! GET OFF ME!"

The half-elf flung them off and got to her feet, but accidentally tripped Raine in the process.

"YAH!"

Raine tripped and fell right into Yuan, or more specifically, on top of him. They both blushed.

"Uh..." Raine got off him. "Sorry Yuan..."

"It's...okay..." Yuan smiled.

"Aw! How might'a sweet!" Malk chirped in an estatic hillbilly fashion.

"Oh God..." Chala muttered. "So THAT'S how they got together..."

"You know," Raine said to Yuan. "I really like the name 'Chala'."

"Me too!"

"ARGH!"

"Hey, what're you mad about?" Jeremy asked. "This only makes sure you'll be born-"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

**Jeremy should know better than to say that to a pessimist. Heh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeennnn!!!  
**

**Dislcaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Now, while you're reading this, I'm going to go get into my Lloyd costume! n.n**

It was a beautiful fall day. The air was crisp and fresh, the trees graced the land with multi-colored

splashes, the fields were ripe with their harvest...and the fact that Halloween was coming...

"I CAN'T WAIT!!!"

"Lloyd!" Raine shouted, "We're doing math now!!"

"Huh? We are?"

The half-elf sighed, "You're such a child, Lloyd..."

"But it's Halloween!" the teen protested.

"We all know that, Lloyd." Genis said, "We'll decorate later-"

"Aw maaaannn!" Lloyd bashed his head against his desk.

"Um...Professor?" Colette raised her hand, "Can't we just...um..decorate now?"

"Yeah!" Lloyd cried, "Come on, Professor! The room is so boring! Let's decorate and stuff! Let's

make some jack-o-lanterns and put up fake spiders and ghosts and bats and-"

"Yes! That sounds like fun!" Colette smiled, "Can we, Professor? Please?"

"...Well..." the woman sighed, "...All right."

The classroom errupted into cheers.

"BUT!" Raine shouted, "If you make a mess, I'll give ALL of you detention! Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!" the class chorused.

All the children in the room dashed over to the arts and crafts supply closet, grabbing stencils,

markers, construction paper and several fake pumpkins and bats. Genis grinned and began to cut

a paper chain of little black bats as Colette happily wrapped ribbons on the fake black cats

(Which came off soon after.) Lloyd was all but glowing.

"Professor! Can I go get a pumpkin?! Can I?! Huh?!"

Raine sighed, "Honestly, Lloyd...do you even have money to buy one?"

"Uh...no..." his face fell, "And we don't grow pumpkins at home..."

There was subtle knocking sound as Raine and Lloyd turned to the doorway where a certain

Seraph had tapped the doorframe with his knuckles, signaling his arrival.

"D-! Kratos! What're you-?" Lloyd started.

"You forgot your lunch." the man stated cooly, holding out the bag.

Lloyd blushed and ran over to his father, taking the brown lunchbag.

"Thanks, I kinda forgot it..." the brunette laughed nervously.

"..." Kratos looked around, "Now what's going on here?"

After all, the room was in such a bustling and loud mess, kids making assorted decorations.

"Professor said we could decorate for Halloween!" Lloyd grinned.

"I see..."

"Oh! Hey, D- Kratos, can I borrow some Gald?"

"Hm? What for?" the angel asked.

"I want to get a pumpkin so we can have a jack-o-lantern, but I don't have any money..." Lloyd

rubbed the back of his neck, "So I was just wondering if you could lend me some?"

"Wow, Lloyd," Genis said, walking over. "For not calling him 'Dad', you sure leech money from

him like you are his son..."

"HEY!"

"..." Kratos pulled out his wallet, "Here."

"Woah! Really!? Thanks Da- D- er...thanks!" Lloyd grinned.

"Lloyd! I still didn't say you could leave class!" Raine huffed.

"Oh, come on, Professor!" Lloyd whined.

"I wanna go too! This sounds fun!" Genis chimed.

"Oh!" Colette ran over, tripped, then stood up, "Me too!"

The three kids looked at Raine with big puppy eyes, causing the woman to sigh.

"Fine then. Be back in fifteen minutes, got it?" she said.

The teens and preteen let out a cheer before thanking her and running out the door.

"Oh! Wait!" Lloyd stopped, "Hey D- Kratos, wanna come?"

"..." Kratos merely looked at him.

"Well, what else have you got to do?" Lloyd huffed.

"..."

"Oh come on! PLEASE? I want you to!"

"..." Kratos sighed, "All right, I'll go."

Lloyd grinned brightly and grabbed his father by the arm, dragging him outside of the schoolhouse

with his friends close behind him. They didn't have to look far before they found someone with a

cart of pumpkins.

"Hey!" Lloyd called. "Can we buy one of those from you?"

The farmer looked up, "Huh? Uh...sure, I guess."

"Great! How much?"

"Well...choose one first, okay?" he said.

"Okay!" Genis said. "I'll bet I'll find the best one!"

"You're on, Genis!" Lloyd pointed in his face.

The boys dashed for the cart and began searching through it in a frenzy.

"..." Kratos sighed.

"Hee hee." Colette giggled, joining the search as well.

The older angel sighed and went to examine the pumpkins with his child and friends. There were

many of the large orange plants to choose from, all of them big and bright. Kratos held up a small

one, tilting his head to the side to look at it with interest. A small smile came to the man's face...

"Huh? What're you smiling for?" Lloyd blinked.

"...Nothing." he said, putting it back.

"Aw come on! Tell me!"

"I was just remembering when you were a child..." he smiled slightly, "You picked out a small

pumpkin while we were going through town and attempted to eat it. Anna laughed for hours."

Lloyd blushed bright red as his friends giggled.

"Hey..." the red-clad teen blushed, "D-don't tell them that!"

"You asked." Kratos pointed out.

"Yeah, well- OH! Look at this one!!"

"Wow! Look at it!" Genis gaped.

The pumpkin was about as large as Noishe's head, a vibrant orange and rounded perfectly. It was

the most perfect pumpkin that the teens had seen in their short lives.

"Oh! Let's get this one!" Colette clapped.

"Yeah!" Lloyd grinned, "Hey, Mister! How much for this one?"

"Hm? Well..." he thought a moment, "Five hundred gald?"

Lloyd almost dropped the pumpkin.

"What-?! That's expensive!!"

"Um...maybe we should find a smaller one-" Colette started.

"Well, for you guys...two hundred."

"That works!" Lloyd grinned, "Hey, D- Kratos, can you hold this a second?"

Kratos silently took the pumpkin from his son as the boy frisked his pockets for the wallet, taking

it out and dishing two-hundred gald out to the farmer for their future jack-o-lantern.

"Here!" Lloyd grinned.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" the man smiled.

"Thank you very much!" Colette bowed her head.

"Let's go!" Genis was practically jumping. "I can't wait to make a jack-o-lantern!"

Lloyd took the pumpkin from Kratos with a grin.

"This'll be fun! Thanks!"

"...You're quite welcome." Kratos smiled faintly.

"Well...see you later!" Lloyd grinned.

The teens ran off, leaving Kratos to himself. A few hours later Lloyd came home...

"Hey, D-?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes?" Dirk turned.

"Er...Kratos?" the teen reworded.

"What is it?" the Seraph asked his child.

"Um...you know today's Halloween and stuff, right?"

Kratos nodded.

"So uh...are you gonna come with us?" Lloyd smiled nervously.

"..." Kratos raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, trick-or-treating!" the boy grinned.

"..."

"Aw come on!!" Lloyd griped, "PLEASE?!"

"We go ev'ry year," Dirk smiled, "but ya're his father, you should go with him."

"Trick or treating?" Kratos repeated slowly.

"You know...dressing up and getting candy and stuff?" the teen asked.

"...Isn't that...for children?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Lloyd grinned.

"..."

"Ya're never too old to have fun!" Dirk smiled.

"Exactly!" Lloyd nodded. "Come on, please?!"

"...You go ahead, I'll stay here."

"...Fine." Lloyd said, unusually serious, "You stay here. I'll go trick or treating, and I'm getting

older now so this might be the last time I ever do it, but you don't care. After all, you missed

fourteen years worth of time to spend with me. So of course you won't mind missing one of the

last kiddish things I do. That's fine. I understand."

"..." Kratos sighed.

"But that's okay," Lloyd continued, "you obviously don't care-"

"All right." Kratos snapped. "I'll go, are you happy?"

Lloyd grinned, "YES! Dad, I got D- Kratos, to do it!!"

Dirk gave his adoptive son a thumbs up.

"..." Kratos sighed.

"Come on!!" Lloyd grabbed Kratos by the hand, dragging him upstairs, "We've gotta find you a

costume!! We keep all the Halloween stuff upstairs in my closet!!"

"C-costume-?" Kratos stammered.

Before the Seraph could inquire any further, he found himself practically shoved into a corner as

Lloyd began to fling various cotume garments into his arms. Noishe gave out a sound most like

snickering, earning him a glare from his old two-legged friend as his child searched through is

suprisingly large variety of Halloween decor.

"Here it is!!"

Lloyd turned to face his father with a grin, holding the attire he had found out to display.

"...You're going to dress up in toilet paper?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

The teen laughed, "No! I'm going to be a mummy! Cool, huh?"

"..."

"Now we've just gotta find something for you!"

"Lloyd, I-" Kratos started.

"What? You changed your mind?" Lloyd muttered.

The desperate, puppy-dog look on the brunette's face practically caused Kratos to stagger.

"...Fine," he sighed, "Just this once."

"Great! Okay, hm...maybe...a werewolf?"

Lloyd placed fake wolf ears on Kratos' head, getting a irritated look from the Seraph and a loud,

laughing whine from the protozoan watching from the opposite wall. The boy took the hint.

"Okay, not a werewolf...hm...how about a Frankenstien?"

Lloyd didn't even get to get the fake bolts near Kratos before the glare from his ancient father

warned him to back off. The teen bit his lip and thought a moment before a (rare) look of

inspiration came to his face.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

The next thing Kratos knew, he had a pair of fake fangs shoved into his mouth.

"See? You're a vampire!!" Lloyd grinned.

"Lloyd-" Kratos started, losing is patience.

"Woah!" he stared, "You really DO look like one..."

"..." Kratos sighed, "Lloyd-"

"Here, try this on!"

Lloyd had all but flung a vampiric cape over his father's head, along with a black and red suit

decorated with a pendant or two. Before Kratos could protest, his son had left the room and

closed the door behind it.

"Get changed, okay? See you when you get out!!"

"..."

Kratos snarled a bit, having not been pushed around so much since he met Anna... The man

sighed, looking at the attire he had been handed and rolling his eyes. Well...he did owe his son this

much, really...even if it was something as silly and childish as this. Kratos closed the windows and

dressed himself in the- as he saw it, ridiculous outfit. The Seraph finished tying off the cape and

looked in a mirror, just imagining what Yuan would say...

_Hah! Stealing my cape theme, huh? I told you it was awesome._

Damn Yuan...or worse, if the Tethe'allan Chosen saw him...

_Hey! Old timer, you wanna help me find some hunnys to bite?_

Then, of course...if Anna had ever seen him...

_RAWR RAWR! You can bite me anyday, hottie! ROWR!  
_

Kratos felt his cheeks blush somewhat as he sighed. Anna was always rather...eccentric, but then,

that's what he loved about her so much anyway... Always a child at heart...

_Never act your age! Then again, you don't, if you did, you'd be a pile of dust..._

He chuckled to himself, a slight smile coming to his face as he remembered his loves words. After

giving his reflection one last glance he turned to the door and out of it to find his grinning son.

"WOW!" he laughed, "You look great!!"

"..."

"I've gotta get into mine, now." he smiled, "I'll meet you downstairs."

Kratos watched his son enter the room he had just left, sighing to himself. The auburn-head

descended the stairs to find Dirk dressed as a court jester, grinning like a doofus.

"Woah!" he laughed, "Lloyd actually gat ya to do it, hm?"

"...Yes." Kratos said simply.

"It's not that bad, y'know." Dirk smiled kindly, "You'll really be making him happy."

"..."

"He wouldn't stop talking about it." he laughed, "He was so excited about having you come."

"..."

"...He really does love ya, you know. He just...hasn't gotten to openly showin' it yet."

"..."

"...I guess he got his mouth from his mother."

"Heh," Kratos smirked, "you have no idea..."

It was at that moment Lloyd ran down the stairs, grinning like a kid on Halloween- ...which...of

course he was...so... Okay, that was a very stupid sentence, pay it no heed and keep reading.

"Well? What do you think?" he grinned.

"Ya look cool." Dirk smiled.

"...Amusing." Kratos said simply.

"...Is that a good thing?" Lloyd blinked, a piece of wrapping falling into his face.

"...I suppose." Kratos shrugged.

"Great! C'mon, let's go! The others are probably waiting!!"

Thus the Aurion, Irving, and Aurion-Irving found themselves walking into the dark, jack-o-lantern

strewn village of Iselia, where they were instantly greeted by a short figure wearing a white cloak

and a pumpkin-mask. Genis let out a shout and ran for his friends, his sister (a ghost) and Colette

( donning a puppy outfit) behind him.

"Guys!" Lloyd waved, "Look! I got D- Kratos, to dress up!"

Genis stopped in his tracks, staring at the tall mercenary. The scowl on his face, the messy manner

of his hair, his regal way of holding himself and the moonlight making his somewhat pale

complexion seem to glow, made the angel almost realistic enough to pass for a vampire... The boy

swallowed nervously.

"Wow!" Colette chirped, "You all look great!!"

"Uh-hm..." Raine muttered, scanning Kratos.

"..." the Seraph raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..." the woman blushed, looking away.

Could you blame her? Kratos is hot anyway, then add the womanizer-monster- ...no I do NOT

mean Zelos, I mean the actually mythological being of the night, vampires. Though Zelos is quite...

"This is going to be so much fun!" Colette clapped her paws together.

"Yeah, I can't wait till the others get here-" Genis started.

"Others?" Kratos practically blurted. "Everyone is coming?"

"Uh...yeah, didn't I mention?" Lloyd laughed nervously.

"..."

"Uh..."

"No," Kratos hissed, "You did not."

"Uh...er...um..." Lloyd paled, afraid of his father.

POOF!

"Yipe!" Colette yelped.

"The undead geisha makes her appearance!!"

Sheena had appeared in her ninja style, sporting a extravagant kimono that was stained with fake

blood, her face make-up adding to the zombified appearance of it all. The summoner grinned.

"Cool, right?" she smiled. "So-...is that Kratos?"

Lloyd nodded, seeing Sheena's wide eyes.

"..." she shuddered, "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a real one..."

"..."

"He is kind of attractive, though..." Raine muttered.

Sheena nodded absentmindedly before shaking her head, snapping out of it.

"Ew, no!" she cried.

"Huh? the younger group blinked.

"Um...nothing!" she laughed. "So, who else is-?"

"SSHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNAAAAAA!!!!"

The onmitsu gasped in horror as a certain red-haired 'knight in shining armor' zipped out of

nowhere and proceeded to hug her tightly. Needless to say, he hit the dirt a second later. Hard.

"OW! My hunny! Why do you injure your handsome knight?!"

Sheena took out a card, "Don't. Say. Another. Word."

"Er...right, my h- Sheena. Got it. Sheena." Zelos nodded.

"You were right, they are here." a voice said.

"Likelihood of Sheena being around when Zelos squeals, niney-nine percent."

Regal and Presea had rounded the corner. Regal sported a skeleton suit while Presea made an

absolutely adorable sight via her little witch outfit, complete with broom and hat. Genis...

"P-p-presea!!" he gasped.

"Hey, guys!" Lloyd waved. "Ready to go?"

They nodded.

"Great! Let's go get some SUGAR!" Lloyd cheered.

The boy marched off and, being their leader, they followed him.

"..."

"So...how did you get forced into it?" Raine sighed.

"...Brought up the fact I missed fourteen years of his life." Kratos muttered.

"He pulled the 'this is probably the last time I'll do it' card." Raine mumbled.

"Presea asked me to, mentioned I killed her sister." Regal sighed.

All three adults sighed.

"Let's go here, first!!" Colette chirped.

Lloyd knocked on the door and the children held out their bags.

"Trick or treat!!"

The woman smiled, "Oh! Colette, Lloyd, and Genis! You like great!"

"Thanks!" Genis grinned.

"Oh, is this Presea?" she said, noting the pig-tailed girl.

"Yes." she said simply.

"Ah, well it's nice to meet you." she smiled, "Here you go!"

The woman inserted several sweets into their bags, Zelos and Sheena popping up next.

"Can I have some?" Sheena asked, blushing a little.

"Please fork the treats over, my gorgeous hunny!!"

The woman laughed, blushing somewhat.

"Here you go. You're such a cute couple-"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!" Sheena snapped.

"Now now, don't lie to people Shee- OOUUUCCCHH!!!"

There was a red hand mark on his cheek the rest of the night. So they continued, hitting house

after house. The adults watched their assorted family/friends at work causing Raine to smile.

"Let them be children, while they can," she said, "they deserve a little bit of fun."

"Indeed." Regal stated.

"..." Kratos smiled, "Anna always...liked this."

Raine and Regal looked at him, eyebrows raised...

"...She said you should never act your age." he smiled, "if you do, you get old."

"...She certaintly sounds like Lloyd's mother." Raine smirked.

"That she does." Regal smiled.

"...Lloyd lives up to that."

"Yes," Raine nodded, "He's childish, but when he must be he's very mature..."

"...I don't see anything wrong with that." Kratos smiled, "Life must be more enjoyable, that way."

Regal nodded, "There is nothing wrong with behaving childishly sometimes."

Kratos watched his son leading the group, currently arguing with Genis over who got the most

candy. Yes...Lloyd was immature, but he was happy...and that's all that mattered.

"We got ONE more house!!"

"Oh! Isn't that the mayors?" Colette frowned.

A silence fell over the group.

"...Hehehehe..."

Zelos pulled something out of his wingpack.

"Uh-oh..." Regal said.

"T.P.?" he grinned, showing them the rolls of paper.

Another silence, followed by a grin overcoming Lloyd's face.

"T.P."

Lloyd, Genis, Sheena and Zelos grabbed the rolls, running for the house.

"What-?! LLOYD! Get back here this instant!!" Kratos snapped.

"But then again..." Raine thought a minute.

"...Professor?" Presea asked.

"Hey, Genis! Gimme some!!" Raine ran after him.

"...If you can't beat them..." Presea followed.

"..." Regal blinked.

"..." Kratos sighed, "Should we try to stop them?"

"Well-"

"Then again...this is the man who banished my son, correct?"

"Yes-"

Kratos raced off.

"..I...what? Oh to hell with-...hey, where did Dirk go-?"

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I ROCK!"

Regal looked up to see Dirk ontop of the mayor's house, toilet paper decorating the roof as he

waved a lit jack o lantern while laughing loudly and rather maniacally. Lloyd pouted.

"HEY! NO FAIR! WE WANTED TO DO THIS ONE!!!"

...It was a very...interesing, night...

**LOL! Happy Halloween! n.n Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to go defy society and **

**trick or treat! Remember, the best ****type of revenge is wrapped in toilet paper!! 3**


End file.
